Mutalist Cernos
| aoe elemental damage = 5/sec | aoe number of ticks = | aoe speed = | aoe crit chance = | aoe crit damage = | conclave = | polarities = | introduced = | notes = }} The is an Infested Cernos, lowering critical chance for an increase in status chance. In addition, immediately after an arrow hits a surface, a spore will be summoned from above and hit that spot, creating a low damage toxin cloud with a high chance of dealing damage and proc as well as a chance to proc the weapon's elemental damage. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Silent. *High damage – effective against shields. *Very high status chance. **Can easily reach 100% status. *Spawns a small, temporary cloud upon impact that can also inflict any equipped elements on the weapon. *Pinpoint accuracy when aiming . *Comes with a polarity. Disadvantages: *Needs to be charged to deal max damage. *Low and damage – less effective armor and health. *The bow actually fires two projectiles, the first being the arrow and the second, which is shot slightly afterwards, being the Toxic AoE. The toxic spore will follow the arrow when impacted and as such, enemies knocked backed and killed by the arrow will result in the spore tracking the dead body and creating the cloud somewhere near where the body lay. Comparisons: *'Mutalist Cernos', compared to the Cernos: **Higher base damage (225.0 vs. 200.0). ***Higher damage (202.5 vs. 180.0). ***Higher damage (11.25 vs. 10.0). ***Higher damage (11.25 vs. 10.0). **Higher Status chance (45.0% vs. 10.0%). **Lower Critical chance (15.0% vs. 35.0%). **1x instead of 1x **Innate AoE. *''' Mutalist Cernos''', compared to the Rakta Cernos: ** Lower base damage (225.0 vs. 250.0). ***Lower damage (202.5 vs. 225.0). ***Lower damage (11.25 vs. 12.5). ***Lower damage (11.25 vs. 12.5). **Slower charge rate (1.0s vs. 0.25s). **Higher Status chance (45.0% vs. 15.0%). **Lower Critical chance (15.0% vs. 35.0%). **Innate AoE. **No Innate Blight effect. **Missing 2x Notes *On hitting an enemy or an object, the Mutalist Cernos' spore will create a small cloud that deals damage and status effects to any enemy within its radius. This cloud lasts for around 14 seconds. **The spore cloud deals 5 damage per second modified by any base damage and elemental damage mods installed on the weapon similarly to other pure elemental weapons. **The spore cloud is fixed as despite its damage being able to be increased by other elemental mods. **Each tick from the cloud has a 100% chance to proc a DoT, with a small chance to proc an additional installed elemental status. Each stack of the additional DoT is displayed separately to the cloud's larger primary damage ticks. **The forced toxin proc DoT is calculated as normal; 50% of the spore's base damage adjusted by base damage mods. However since the spore is pure toxin a special case exists where increasing the toxin damage of the Mutalist Cernos, by adding Infected Clip for example, counts as a base damage increase for the toxin proc damage calculation. Combining Infected Clip to create a different element type removes its consideration as a base damage increase for the toxin proc calculation. *While the cloud effect is similar to the Torid, the clouds are smaller and can sometimes spread between enemies. *In addition to two arrows being fired off at once when using Split Chamber, two toxin spores will also be fired at whatever the arrows hit. *The Mutalist Cernos does not appear to have punch through, but its projectiles still retain its rag-doll effect and subsequent collateral damage to enemies behind. Tips *The Mutalist Cernos is ill suited for stealth missions due to its toxin cloud as enemies that inadvertently walk into it will be alerted to your presence. *Multiple toxin clouds can be a hindrance as they may obscure the player's vision. Bugs *Similar to a bug previously present on the Torid, the clouds that stick to enemies after getting shot with an arrow directly will sometimes do no damage to that enemy. *Toxin clouds created by this weapon can hit enemies in a different plane of existence. *Currently cannot equip Firestorm. Media MutalistCernosTeaser.png|The Mutalist Cernos, shown in the Update 18.5 Teaser 185-weapTease.png|18.5 Hub's Weapon Teaser Warframe Test Drive Mutualist Cernos Category:Update 18 Category:Primary Weapons Category:Bow Category:Weapons Category:Mutalist Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Toxin Damage